Don't You Remember?
by ingthing
Summary: The lawyer slams down on the brakes. "No!" Then, a deafening crunch, and a brief, but painful outcry that faded away into complete silence. A PWME Fanfic.
1. Prologue

_**Don't You Remember?**_

**PROLOGUE**

A Phoenix Wright x Miles Edgeworth Fanfiction.

* * *

_Visiting hours are nearly over._

Phoenix speeds through the rain, hands tight on the steering wheel as he glances nervously at the digital clock to his right.

05:40.

05:41.

05:42.

He eases his foot down on the pedal- no matter the speed limit. He had to get to the hospital, _now_.

_I need to apologize to him. I've got to - and even if he does end up hating me..._

_I've already lost so much. What's a little more?_

Suddenly, a menacing red gleam flashes through the rain, and a freight truck comes swerving towards him.

The lawyer slams down on the brakes.

"No!"

Then, a deafening crunch, and a brief, but painful outcry that faded away into complete silence.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Hello everyone! It's been quite a while. I apologize for not posting as much as I used to- I was in a writing rut for so long! However, I intend to follow through with this new PWME fanfiction. Partially inspired by the horrific faces of those I showed my brainstorm to at a wonderful summer camp, CTY, I hope that you'll all enjoy it!_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Don't You Remember?**_

**CHAPTER 1**

A Phoenix Wright x Miles Edgeworth Fanfiction.

* * *

"Maya, help me put away these files. I've got to call some clients."

Phoenix types away on his dinosaur of a computer, the office phone sandwiched between his ear and his shoulder.

"Aw, Nick! Can't you learn to do things by yourself? You're a big boy now, you know."

Swiveling around on his chair to face his assistant, he looks to her with an exasperated expression. For once, the office is busy, and she chooses now to joke around?

"Come on. You know I'm busy for once- don't ruin it for me."

She gathers up the binders, and with an "Aye aye, boss!", she paces briskly out of the room. The door swings closed, leaving Phoenix alone in his office. As Phoenix begins to dial a number, the Steel Samurai theme song starts to play out of nowhere, his phone vibrating to the beat.

"Hm? Whose number is this?"

Tentatively, he takes the call.

"Hello? Is this a Mr. Phoenix Wright?"

"Yes, it is."

"Hi, I'm calling from the Mayfield General Hospital. Would you happen to know a Mr. Miles Edgeworth? Your contact information was in his planner."

He gulped. Hospital? Why would a hospital call him about Edgeworth?

"Did something happen to him? Why are you calling?"

"Mr. Edgeworth was caught in a car accident today. We need you to come and see him, as you are his primary emergency contact. Please come as soon as possible."

Phoenix's blood turned cold as the words sank in.

_Edgeworth? In a car accident?_

"I'll be right there." He forced the words out over the deafening pounding of blood in his ears, and sooner than the dial tone could sound, he was out the door and in his car, GPS set for the faraway hospital.

* * *

After an extremely unnerving drive and an ordeal with an extremely unhelpful receptionist, Phoenix sits impatiently outside the prosecutor's hospital room, turning attentively to every little noise made inside it. He grasps his hands together tightly as he waits, doubts and worries filling his mind.

_That... That was Edgeworth's voice!_

_Oh, thank God... _

The creases in Phoenix's forehead ease as the muffled- yet soothing tones of Miles' voice sound through the wall.

_He sounds surprised. Did something happen?_

Then, footsteps come closer, and the door slides noisily open.

"Mr. Wright?" The doctor motions for Phoenix to come closer. "You may see Mr. Edgeworth now. However-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Phoenix bursted into the room and enveloped Miles in a emotional embrace.

_"Miles!_ Oh, _Miles_!"

Releasing his embrace, he takes Edgeworth's face in his hands instead, furrowing his brow after noticing the thick bandage running across the prosecutor's forehead.

After a second spent surveying the rest of his partner's injuries, during which it was noticed that none were critical, Phoenix wraps his arms around Edgeworth again, burying his face into his shoulder.

"I'm so glad you're okay."

There's a moment of silence as Edgeworth's hand is awkwardly placed between them.

Then, the strangest of motions.

He pushes Phoenix away.

"I know you were called by the hospital regarding my apparent accident," Edgeworth coolly says, a twinge of detachment in his voice. "But I don't know who you are."

"What?" The defense attorney chuckles. "I've known you since fourth grade, Miles! Stop cracking jokes."

"Does it look like I'm laughing?"

_He can't be serious._

_No..._

The doctor takes ahold of Phoenix's shoulder and turns him away from Miles.

"Let's take this outside, shall we?"

* * *

"Amnesia?"

"Yes. Miles suffered a severe blow to his head during the accident, and this may have caused some memory loss." The doctor explains. "We called you because familiar faces have a tendency to bring some memory back, but I suppose this did not prove true for the patient."

Phoenix shakes his head in disbelief. "His mind is as sharp as a tack. I don't see how his memory could go wrong."

"It will take some time for his memory to return, but you will need to help him along. Don't tell him directly, as this may confuse him or even lead to severe headaches, but you can drop hints to remind him of your relation to him or of previous memories."

"Edgeworth..." Wright glances in through the doorway of the room. Daylight is streaming through the window, casting Edgeworth as a lonely silhouette in the stark white room.

He nods, determined.

"I'll do whatever I can. Thank you, doctor."

After a curt nod, the doctor hurries away, presumably to the aid of another patient.

Phoenix enters the room again and seats himself on the stool at Edgeworth's bedside.

"You really don't remember me?"

"No, I don't."

He sighs and collapses into the sheets of the bed.

_What do I do now? The person I love doesn't even remember who I am..._

Sitting back up straight again, he holds a hand out to Miles.

"Let's start with introductions. I'm Nick."

"Just "Nick"? Alright." Miles tentatively grasps the outstretched hand. "I suppose I'm Miles Edgeworth. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

_He even speaks like Edgeworth._

"I'm sorry about earlier, by the way. I didn't stop to listen to the doctor." Phoenix laughs nervously, his free hand behind his head.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure I'm not the only amnesiac who has gone through this." Miles scoffs, crossing his arms. "Why are you my primary contact, anyway? Surely it would normally be a close relative or romantic partner?"

Wright opens his mouth to explain their relationship, but stops himself short at the echo of the doctor's words in his mind.

"I'm just a good friend." He tightly smiles, and starts to continue when the hospital intercom interrupts him.

_"Visiting Hours are now over. All visitors, please return your passes to the front desk."_

"I-I should go." Phoenix stands up and collects his coat. As he reaches the doorway, he pauses and turns back.

"Well then, Miles, I'll see you tomorrow. Let's talk more then, shall we?"

"I suppose. Thank you, "Nick"."

With a smile and a wave, he walks out of the doorway and down the long hallway to the exit.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Quick update this time! And so the story starts. I hope you enjoyed this first installment! Reviews are much appreciated._


	3. Chapter 2

_**Don't You Remember?**_

**CHAPTER 2**

A Phoenix Wright x Miles Edgeworth Fanfiction.

* * *

The moonlight streams through the cracks between the hospital blinds and onto Miles' bed, creating thin strips of light that stand out in the dark room. He sighs heartily, captured in deep thought.

"Miles Edgeworth." The name slides softly off his tongue, and he takes the syllables in, rolling them around in his mouth as if the name were fine wine. Certainly, the name sounded quite nice. He had searched it up on his smartphone in the hours after "Nick" had left.

_Miles- Latin for "soldier"._

_What a strange thing to name a child._

_Soldier._

He shook the petty thought from his mind.

_More importantly, why was Nick's reaction so intimate? _

He scratches his head, only to be rewarded with an aching pain emanating from the offending area.

_Ah, yes. Painkillers._

_I nearly forgot I needed those._

As the pain ebbs away, he sighs yet again.

_Clearly, "Miles Edgeworth" bears some significance to Nick, as does Nick to Miles Edgeworth. After all, the man __is__ listed as my primary emergency contact..._

Miles eases back into the pillows of the bed.

_I suppose I'll have to ask him tomorrow._

* * *

_Sigh._

Phoenix fiddles with his pen- turning it this way and that way, then poking at the stack of paper before him.

"Nick!"

His assistant slams her hands down on the desk, causing him to jump.

"What is it, Maya? I'm working."

"It's closing time, and I'm hungry!" She puts on a slight pout. "And besides, it didn't look like you were being very productive anyways. Let's go to the burger joint around the corner!"

"Again? Maya, we went yesterd-" He pauses to think. "Actually, I can't go today. I've got to go to the hospital."

"Oh no, Nick! Did you get hurt? Are you okay?"

"No, no! I'm not hurt. I'm just..."

_Should I tell her?_

_She might panic, and I have things I need to talk to Edgeworth about..._

"I've got a routine check up I need to go to." He smiles nervously, trying to look as credible as he could.

"Hm, okay." Maya sighs, but her frown is quickly replaced by a cheeky grin. "Are you sure you're not just giving me a false alibi? I mean, I know you want to spend time with your sweetheart, but you don't have to lie to me about it!"

"Maya, my appointment is in thirty minutes, and I've got to get going because the hospital is far. I'll talk to you later, alright?" Phoenix collects his belongings and heads for the door. "Don't forget to lock up."

"Aw, okay... You're no fun, you know that, Nick? Lighten up!"

"Bye, Maya."

The door slams shut as the attorney leaves for the day.

* * *

The soft pounding of footsteps coming fast down the hallway piques Miles' interest, and he glances up to see Nick passing by- then peeking back into the room shortly afterwards.

"Whoops, nearly missed this room!" He laughs, and murmurs to himself, "You'd think they'd make the doors at least a little different from each other..."

"My name tag is on the door, Nick, but I suppose that you didn't notice." Edgeworth smiles.

"Was it? Hm." Nick sits himself down on the bedside stool. "Anyway, how are you feeling today? Not as disoriented?"

"I did some thinking last night."

"Oh?"

"I was wondering about your relationship to me before the accident." Edgeworth explained. "You seemed fairly intimate yesterday, so I want to know who "Miles Edgeworth" is to you."

"He- Just a good friend. We're just good friends."

_He's stammering. Is there something he wants to hide from me?_

"Do good friends usually list each other as primary contacts?"

"Yes?"

Miles shakes his head. "That seems highly doubtful. Additionally, "good friends" don't usually take their friend's faces in their hands when relieved. Even I know that, and I have _amnesia_, for goodness sake."

"Really? I hear that's what they do in Europe." Nick laughs. "I guess I'm just too European for this conservative American society."

"What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing!"

_He's flustered. _

An uncomfortable silence permeates the room.

_I don't think he'll let down his guard any time soon; I suppose I'll ask at another date._

Crossing his arms, Edgeworth sighs. "I'll take your word for it, then."

Nick breathes a sigh of relief.

"Good. Last time I did this with Maya, it took me two days to convince her."

"Maya?"

"Ah, that's right!" Nick exclaimed. "Maya's my assistant. You two have met before, you know, before your accident."

"I'm sure."

"She's a nice girl. Pretty spunky, but she's the kind that grows on you." Grinning, he continues. "Maybe I'll bring her along tomorrow when I visit."

He pauses, a flicker of doubt crossing his face.

"You don't mind if I visit daily, do you?"

Shaking his head, Miles replies that he didn't mind, and Nick's eyes light up with glee.

"No objections here. It's nice to talk to someone outside the hospital staff."

"Good, good- Wait, does that mean no one else has visited?"

"Didn't you tell anyone?" He sighs. "Nick, you're my primary contact. Of course no one else knows; it's not like the news is broadcasting my misfortune."

"I should probably get on that, shouldn't I?" Nick laughs apologetically. "I'm sure everyone else is wondering where you've been the past day or two."

"Of course, those at my workplace will have already been notified. Unexcused absences from work aren't reflective of good work ethic, so I had the hospital notify my workplace."

"As always, you're on top of things, Miles." The lawyer quips. "I'm impressed. An accident and amnesia, but your mind comes out as sharp as ever!"

Edgeworth chuckles bitterly. "I suppose. I wouldn't know, after all."

Having nothing to say, the conversation comes to a standstill.

"I'm sure your memory will return soon." Nick started. "After all, if your mind working so well now, I'm sure it'll work twice as hard to retrieve them!"

"We'll see." Miles weakly smiles. "However, I believe that this brings our conversation to a close for today, as it seems to be time for visiting hours to end."

"Is it that time already?" A quick glance at the wall-mounted clock affirms the patient's statement, and Nick stretches slightly as he stands up.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Indeed."

With a little wave, the lawyer walks out, leaving Miles alone in the room.

_What was that all about? It seemed as if Nick were getting increasingly defensive. I realize that I dropped the subject of our prior relationship, but I doubt that Nick and I were simply "good friends" before the accident._

_It all seemed too... intimate._

_There are too many questions I want to ask, and too little time to discuss them._

_Still, it is pleasant to talk to someone who's not a medical professional. _

As the lights dimmed- signalling that lights-out was dawning on the hospital- Edgeworth sleeplessly lay in his bed, his thoughts jumbled into an incredible puzzle.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Yaay chapter! Also apparently since some people know my plan for this fic they wanted me to post faster but uh I have 8 hours of tutoring daily and I don't think a faster pace will happen I mean this is already pretty fast if you've ever seen some of my other fics?_

_Okay I hope you guys liked this :D Reviews are appreciated~_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Don't You Remember?**_

**CHAPTER 3**

A Phoenix Wright x Miles Edgeworth Fanfiction.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Finally, another chapter! I hope that it clears up any questions regarding why Phoenix is unwilling to tell Miles about the past! (I'm also sorry for the very late update! Schoolwork takes precedence, after all.) I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

The cold touch of the stethoscope sends chills up Miles' spine.

Grimacing, he mutters, "Why on earth do doctors never heat up their stethoscopes before examinations?"

The doctor smiles amiably as he touches the device lower down his patient's chest.

"Because there are far too many mistakes already in the medical field. Imagine burning someone with a hot stethoscope!"

"I, for one, would much prefer something closer to body temperature."

"I suppose, but you'll have to deal with the bitter coldness of my stethoscope's diaphragm, because I'm not warming it."

Gesturing for Miles to turn around, the patient does, only for him to shudder again when the metal disc is pressed to his upper back.

"Diaphragm?"

"The round component of a stethoscope that's used to pick up the breathing sounds of the patient. Breathe in."

Miles takes in a huge gulp of air, letting is flow through him before finally exhaling.

"I suppose you learn something new every day."

After a few more cursory checks, the doctor removes the headset from his ears, giving Miles the all-clear- for his lungs, at least.

"Dr. Adams, I've been wondering something for a while."

"Shoot away."

"Nick isn't telling me anything." When the doctor displays a confused expression, he continues, "My primary emergency contact. The one who sprang into the room the other day."

"Ah, yes. Him." Adams nods. "Seemed like a nice fellow."

"He's very reluctant to tell me of my life before the accident, but I must know, if I am to get better."

"Miles, I told him not to tell you."

"What?"

Miles furrows his eyebrows.

"The success of your treatment depends on you recalling those memories on your own." Adams explains. "Even if Nick does tell you what happened, that may just cause more confusion for you, and you may never fully integrate yourself with those memories, no matter how you try."

There's a long silence in the room as the doctor continues with the check up.

"I see." Miles nods. "So he was just following your orders, was he?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I can understand that."

_Still, I want to know._

"Everything looks good, Miles." The doctor places his tools back on a nearby cart. "Your injuries are healing steadily, and though your memory hasn't returned, your mind is very sharp, which is a good sign."

"No changes in medication?"

"Yes. I'll come and check on you after two days."

The conversation comes to a standstill, and the doctor busies himself with his notes. After completing his report, he leaves the room with a brisk wave.

* * *

"Nick, you've been sighing all week, and it's only Tuesday!" Maya looks worriedly into the lawyer's face.

He knew it was true. All the worries in Phoenix's mind because of his and Miles' predicament had occupied his mind ever since the first phone call, and he never was good at disguising emotions.

"I'm fine, really." He smiles. "Everyone has their down days!"

"Even on your down days, you've never been like _this_! There _has_ to be something!"

Gulping, Phoenix looks into his assistant's eyes.

"Maya, Edgeworth is in the hospital."

"What? The hospital? No way." She shakes her head. "Health-freak, demon prosecutor _Miles Edgeworth_?"

"Yes, that Edgeworth."

"You're serious."

"Yes. That's why I've been kinda down these past few days." Phoenix sighs, easing into the office chair. "There it is. I said it."

"Nick! What are we doing moping around here, then?" Maya runs over and pushes Phoenix out of his seat. "We have to go! We have to visit him!"

"Alright, alright."

And with that, the Wright & Co. Law Offices closed its doors for the day.

* * *

"Mister Edgeworth!"

Maya ran into the room, enveloping the patient in a tight hug that elicited a muffled "_Oof_" from him. Nick couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. It wasn't every day he got to see Edgeworth as flustered as he was at the moment, gasping for air and glaring angrily at Phoenix.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're okay! Are you really? You almost look like a mummy with all these bandages!"

"Nick- H-elp-"

Maya finally released her vise-like grip on the injured prosecutor, a confused expression appearing on her face.

"Nick? But I thought-"

"Ah!"

Realizing that he hadn't divulged the information of Miles' amnesia to her yet, Phoenix pulls her out of the room with a muttered apology to Miles and closes the sliding door behind them.

"Maya! Miles has amnesia."

The girl's eyes widen at the news.

"What? Is he going to be alright?"

"I don't know." Phoenix swallows. "The doctor said that I shouldn't do anything to cause stress on his brain- I can't tell him direct facts about the past. That's why I asked he call me "Nick" instead."

"Oh no..."

"It'll all be fine. I'm sure of it. Edgeworth's tongue is as sharp as ever, and his mind is just as quick as before his car accident." Phoenix paused, repeating his words in his mind as if to convince himself the same. "It'll take time. That's all."

"So I shouldn't say anything to him? Want me to use a nickname?"

"As long as it's nothing about the past or my relationship with him." Phoenix nods. "I already told him you were coming, so you won't need an alias."

"Got it."

They reenter the room, a reclining Miles turning his head towards them in a relaxed gesture.

* * *

"So... your name?"

"Y-Yes! I'm Maya, Nick's assistant at the law firm!"

"Nick did mention someone of that name yesterday."

"I help him with organizing files and stuff! It's really interesting. My sister was his mentor."

_So he's a lawyer. From how flustered he was yesterday, you would never have guessed._

"I see." Miles smiles slightly. "I'm sure I knew you before this happened, but it's a pleasure to meet you, once again."

Her enthusiastic reply was coupled with a relieved sigh.

"I'm so glad to see you're okay!" She grinned. "Nick here was moping around all week! Not really good for our lawyerly image, if you know what I mean."

"I'm sure."

Suddenly, Maya's eyes shift towards the small alarm clock on the metal bedside table next to the hospital bed.

"Nick?"

"Hm?"

"What time did I say my super important medium training was again?" Her tone quickly became nervous and careful.

"5PM, right? You mentioned that earlier-"

No sooner than Phoenix had finished his sentence, Maya was out the door of the room and running down the hallway, hurried cries of "I'm late! I'm late!" echoing after her.

This left the room in a surprised silence, both men still a little stunned at the dramatic exit that had just occurred.

"Well, that was... eventful." Miles chuckled softly. "You said she was spunky, but I never quite expected..."

"She's quite a handful sometimes, but a good person." Phoenix nodded. "She was so worried when I told her you were hospitalized this morning. She forced me to close office early just to come visit you!"

Miles made no reply as he stared holes into his lap.

"So you're a lawyer?"

"Oh? Oh, yes. I'm a defense attorney." Nick sat next to Miles' bed.

"Must be a rough job."

"Y-yeah, I guess. Not as bad as my original major, though. I was going to major in Fine Arts."

"Really? You'll have to show me some of your work sometime, then. I'm sure it must be quite impressive." Miles replied numbly.

"Not at all. There's a reason why I switched to law!" The lawyer laughed nervously. Clearly, his attempt to joke around had failed, because there was only his fake laughter filling the room.

"Nick?"

Phoenix gulped. Did he overhear Maya's and his conversation in the hall? He braced himself for the harsh question, but none came.

"Visiting hours will be over soon."

"Ah?" One glance at the clock signified that it was indeed getting close to the end of visiting hours, and Phoenix collected his jacket and placed the stool he had been sitting on back in its former place. "Alright, Edgeworth. I'll see you tomorrow! I hope Maya and I livened your hospital experience up a bit."

"Oh, I assure you, you have. Thank you for coming."

"Take care!"

With this remark, the defense attorney turned heel and strutted out the door.


End file.
